Modern communication networks support a variety of mechanisms for communicating information. These mechanisms are referred to herein as bearer modes. A particular bearer mode may be better suited to communicating a particular type of information. For example, a voice bearer mode may be better suited to communicating voice information. A particular bearer mode may be well suited for communicating email, short text messages, or messages including images.
Typically, the bearer mode selected for communication of a message is determined by the application logic employed to compose the message. For example, a message composed using a Short Message Text (SMS) client is communicated using SMS.
As the variety of information communicated via networks increases, so too do the available bearer modes. The many choices may result in a variety of application logic for composing messages, confusing people who use the network to communicate. Complications can arise when a message is addressed (assigned a destination) to multiple recipients. In these situations, one bearer mode may not be the most suitable for communicating the message to all of the designated addresses.